Second
by Mattora
Summary: 13 Drabbles, POV of the lieutenants.
1. Camellia

Abarai Renji, _6th Division _

* * *

Nobody ever told me about her, nobody ever dared to tell the truth about you and your wife. Of course, I've heard the _stories_ - Rumors, lifting their ugly heads, like snakes in desert sand once you're not around. But ...you still hear them, don't you? Your silence may be your shield, but you still can hear them whispering, even in your sleep. 

A former prostitute, a branded one, a whore to begin with, only after the young master wealth, manipulative, she's gone, gladly, more trouble keeping her than just letting her go...

You have a good set of ears, and so do I. Who was Hisana? Did you know her, Captain? Will you one day tell me the truth? Will you ever have faith in me?

It had been two years since you had adopted Rukia, took away what I never considered to be mine but came to miss so horribly. You had - again - buried a Vice captain, torn apart by Hollows, and were in need of a new assistant. _Need?_

No, you never needed me, and never failed to let me know. I was a necessary formality, not worth the trouble keeping, too loud, too irregular, too much from the alley to be bothered with.

I can't come to tell you how much this cold-hearted pride of yours hurt me - crushing my own pride, my sword, my soul - and yet, I was the happiest man in all of Soul Society for being able to serve you, to get the chance to be by your side and surpass you.

You frowned at my lousy spells when you thought I didn't notice, and tried to drown my noisiness with your heavy silence; But how can I come to despise you, who can't stand the sight of plum blossoms, still grieving lonely for his only beloved wife?

The servants called you _Kuchiki-sama, falcon of Soul Society_ - but to me, you are a swallow. A small, fragile bird, flying marvelous fast and high, but scared and lonesome, crying out high-pitched for it's family.

Seeing those deep, dark eyes of yours, I know I have to fight you, to defeat you-

Not only for the sake of Rukia, or for mine - but for your very own.

I need to free you from the cage which you think is the world to you, from those suffocating conventions and promises which confuse your mind. I am not Hisana, I can't break you free by loving you - but I promise to fight you till I win, to prove to be worth cutting your sword and calling your name.

So, have faith in me captain, for I'm not going to die on you!

* * *

Next? Yachiru Kusajishi or Izuru Kira?

* * *


	2. Yarrow

Kusajish Yachiru, _11th Division _

* * *

I do not like sweets. 

Everybody thinks I do like sweets, but I really, really don't.

But for the one who means the world to me, for the one who will always be my reason to live, I will pretend to like them. Ken-chaaaan, you don't like sweets either, do you?

Food was never important to you, it was only something to keep you going on so you could keep on fighting. Anything was fine with you, there was nothing you craved for, and nothing you disliked.

After you picked me up, it took you a long time to realize a little child was not like a grown warrior, who could travel for days without eating at all. So you fed me, whenever you thought I was hungry, giving me with rice, fish, vegetables, noodles, whatever you found. You had only vague ideas of what a child might need - but if taking care of me annoyed you, you never showed it. I was happy staying by your side, and glad to eat whatever you gave me. I did not care for food either - just as long as you and I ate the same.

One day, as we passed through a major town in the 44 district during a summer festival, an old lady would try to offer us sweets.

"Sir, for your little girl? Some sweets?"

They were colorful, green and yellow and pink, glistering with sugar.  
Surprised, I watched you buy a whole sachet, which you tossed me, your face unmoving.

"Children do like sweets."

I was unable to tell you that I really didn't need candy, that I couldn't stand taste of sweets at all; Nevertheless I happily threw my arms round your neck, thanking you and talking about random things.

From this day on, you bought me sweets on a regular basis, though I never asked for them.  
Though they were a gift from you, a I would rather not have any at all, for they made me realize a bitter truth over and over again.

To you, I am Yachiru, smiling, childish Yachiru, a little, fearless girl; drawn to you by the bloody red of your sword, a girl you named and took with you. Nothing but a child, loving sweets and sharing your enthusiasm to fight, calling you Ken-chan and clinging to your back.

I don't like sweets.  
But as long as can be with you, it is alright.

I will continue being Yachiru, and you will be my Ken-chan.

Let's stay like this, Kenpachi Zaraki. Forever.

* * *

Next: Izuru Kira or Momo Hinamori 


	3. Marigold

Izuru Kira, _3th Division _

* * *

He liked to collect things. 

Butterflies, old papers, leaves. Women. He was a handsome, popular man, drawing them close until he could pin them down, adding them to his collection, losing his interest before their wings had even stopped flapping. A cruel man, but nevertheless respected, worshipped.

The boy was raised to call him father, but in spite of, he already knew the truth, knew it long before he knew the lies.

The child grew up to be a young noble, not being wealthy enough to get along without good manners and perfect politeness. They taught him how bow his head, to swallow his tongue, to apologize and be afraid, be afraid of things he was not to blame for.

_Mother_, such a distant, cold word, carrying too many long gone emotions... A foreigner, a tall, blond woman, broken a long time ago by this man who spent his days smiling softly, pinning butterflies down.

It was her who taught the boy the foreigners pray, the heavy,drowning, guilty pray, her voice hoarse from crying, her eyes wide with fear, _forgive Us Father__, for we have sinned, __ we have sinned, __ we have sinned..._

The boy knew her sin, knew it each time someone called his foreign name, knew it each time looking at his own face, desperately looking for his father's face. But his father's face wasn't there, _forgive Us Father, for we have sinned,_ there was nothing but a foreigns frown staring back at him

They pitied him, all of them, the knowing uncles and resentful aunts, patting his head at the funeral, hesitant, as if the dirty blond hair might rub off. The child watched the fume of the incense curling in the clear autumn air, thinking of the last butterfly, the last one his father had pinned, the one which was one too much.

He was freezing, but not from the cold wind.

_Be a good boy, Izuru, come and die with me... Forgive Us Father, for we have sinned..._

The boy stayed alive, not knowing why he wanted to live, not knowing why he didn't want to die. Joining the Gotei, he hoped to find a place to hide, to get away from the cold whispers, from the knowing looks, for the foreign child called_ Izuru_.

Not long, and the boy, now a grown man, calling Kira, became the Lieutenant of the third division, serving under Captain Ichimaru; Captain Ichimaru, the scary, ever smiling stranger, a man who watched the butterflies dancing in the summer wind, a man who carefully watched the dancing butterflies in the summer wind.

Captain Ichimaru, who would kill all the butterflies, smiling broadly, making the boy freeze in the warm summer wind.

* * *

Next: Momo Hinamori or Nemu Kurotsuchi 


	4. Thistle

Nemu Kurotsuchi, _12th Division _

* * *

_He is a monster. _

He gave me a body, an existence.

_He is a monster._

He gave me a name. Silk tree, Black soil.

_He is a monster._

He made me strong and agile, a dangerous fighter, able to withstand even the worst injuries, healing fast.

_He is a monster._

He made my body out of the most exquisite ingredients, equipped me with lethal poisons and marvelous antidotes.

_He is a monster._

He is proud of me, I am his creation. He is worried about me.

_He is a monster._

He would never break me further than he can fix me.

_He is a monster. _

He made only one of me. I am unique, his firstborn daughter. 

_He is a monster._

He gave me a caring heart and a mindful of doubts. He made me troublesome.

_He is a monster._

He has given me the ability to choose between right and wrong.

_He is a monster._

He scolds me for doing wrong, he praises me for doing right.

_He is a monster._

He is aware of me.

_He is a monster. _

He gave me words, he gave me tears, he gave me every emotion a human being has.

_He is a monster._

He shares his secrets with me, shows me his most daring experiments. He trusts me, more than anybody else.

_He is a monster._

He made me to be a successor, not a servant.

_He is a monster!_

He knows I love him.

* * *

Next: Tetsuzaemon Iba or Marechiyo Ōmaeda? 


	5. Iris

Iba Tetsuzaemon, _7th Division _

* * *

◀ 

"Do you wish to see my face?"

Your voice is calm, but I sense the underlying anger. I have become good at listening, good enough to not be ableto see your face to read you in and out. You wait, and get up after a while, maybe relieved.

"Follow me."

Nodding, I got up as well, and from this day on, I followed you wherever you wanted me to be with you. You never need to tell me, for I knew there were times when you wanted to be alone, and times were you were glad to have someone, just anyone by your side.

◀

"Do you think this is right?"

We watched the bodies of the slain hollows dissolve in the rain. Your helmet could not filter out the bitterness in your words, and I knew it was better to keep my tongue. To you, the words of the 11th division would have sounded shallow, impure; _There's no right and no wrong, just the will to keep on fighting._

◀_  
_

"Do you think I am a monster?"

Your eyes look down on me, but just because you are bigger than me; I can hear the hidden worries out of your mocking voice, the fear of being branded. I grin and shrug.

"You want me to, Captain?"

You almost smile, and we spent the rest of the evening just sitting on that hill, silent.

◀

So, I will keep my glasses on, and you will keep your thoughts to yourself. It's alright like this. For everything which has to be said has been said.

We are too different to begin with, Captain; you seek the path leading to the skies, whereas I enjoy a good fight with every fiber of my soul. You believe into good and bad, and I don't care about my enemies motives.

I follow you, with or without knowing your face or words; we may never be brothers in arms or share our ideals, but who cares?

Let's respect each other in silence; You are my Captain, I am your Lieutenant. That's all the words I need to know.

* * *

Next: Momo Hinamori or Nanao Ise?

* * *


	6. Strelitzia

Ise Nanao, _8th Division_

* * *

"Nanao-chaaaan, why do you always carry such heavy books? Ah, put it down and have some sake with me!"  
"Captain..." _'Whack'_

My books are my shield - if I were to lower it, what would keep my heart safe from falling apart?

"Nanao-chan, you are always so strict - won't you let your hair down, just once?"  
"Captain..." _'Whack'_

My hair pin allows me to keep my head up and my heart in place; How could I ever put up my hair again, once I let it down in front of you?

"Nanao-chan, don't look so stern, smile for me!"  
"Captain..." _'Whack'_

My seriousness is my mask; If it were to be taken away, how could I ever show you my face again?

"Nanao-chan, how comes I never see you in anything but your uniform? You sure would look even prettier in a kimono!"  
"Captain..." _'Whack'_

My uniform is my shelter, keeping me safe and secure; As long as I wear it, I am Nanao, Lieutenant of the 8th Division, serving in the Gotei 13, having no feelings but loyalty and respect for my captain.

"Nanaaaaoooo-chaaan, your face is so beautiful - put down your glasses, will you?"  
"Captain..." _'Whack'_

My glasses are my protective gear; Would we be able to return to who we are now, once you looked into my eyes, seeing into my soul?

"Nanao-chan, don't be mad with me!"  
"Captain..." _'Whack'_

My anger is my sword; without it, I'm defenseless against your half-hearted jokes and true-hearted confessions. If my blade is gone, how can I still keep you at distance?

"Nanao-chaaaaan, come into my arms!"  
"Captain..." _'Whack'_

If I would allow you to hold me - how should I ever be able to live without your arms around me?

"Nanao-chan, it's such a lovely day - won't you stay with me?"  
"Captain..." _'Whack'_

How can I stay by your side? But .. how could I ever leave you?

* * *

Next: Shūhei Hisagi or Kaien Shiba? 


	7. Buttercup

Hisagi Shūhei, _9th Division_

* * *

On a day long gone ... I met you for the first time in person, and wasn't surprised at all. You were like everyone had told me - tall, stern, polite. You introduced yourself, asked my name and welcomed me, friendly if not warmhearted. Back then, I was glad you accepted me the way I was, not probing me like so many before had done. 

Back then I thought '_finally someone who won't judge me by my appearance_'

Once upon a time... I went into the woods every night to train on my own. I blindfolded myself, and tried to find the way back to Soul Society without running into trees or stumbling. Usually, I had to take off the blindfold after a few minutes, or else I would gotten lost or hurt myself severe.

Back then, I admired you, thinking _'finally someone who can find his way even in complete darkness' _

A time so long ago I barely can recall ... I used to get up every morning long before dawn just to accompany you. I would watch you pray silently in front of this nameless person's headstone, hoping one day you might open up to me and tell me about this treasured grave.

Back then I thought _'eventually he will let me in, if I only follow his example and proof to be worth of his trust'_

A time gone for so long it seems like a dream to me... I did not know anything about you, but thought otherwise. I thought you didn't need any help, for you never asked for it; I was proud of myself to be serious and mature, worth of being your Lieutenant.

Back then, I believed into myself; _'Finally I am who I want to be'_

...Now...  
I'm busy, wandering the halls of soul society, handing out and collecting papers; I'm tired, to the bone, from getting up long before dawn to work until late in the night.

... Now ...  
I know I never knew you for real. I realize I failed you; I tried to be like you, when all you needed was someone who was different, different and daring enough to draw you back into reality.

If we meet again in the future...  
I will keep my eyes open.  
I will be who I don't want to be, but who I am.  
I will not let go off you for a second time, not until I come to know you for real.

* * *

Next: Isane Kotetsu or Momo Hinamori? 


	8. Lily of the Valley

Hinamori Momo, _5th Division_

* * *

My best friend? 

Well, there is of course Shiro-chan, and then there is Kira-kun and Renji-kun,  
and also Hisagi-sempai and Matsumoto-san,  
and Nanao-san is also very kind and of course everybody else is very nice too...

Well, my best liked food...

I like Manjū a lot, but Zosui is very tasty too.  
Oh, watermelons are very, very tasty, but I think I like chocolate even better...  
Soba is fine as well, and of course I also like Taiyaki ...

My favorite flower?

I guess it would be peach blossoms, since my name means peach - but I also like plum blossoms a lot, for my swords ability resembles them...  
Lilies are nice too, but roses are even more beautiful, pinks too.  
Snowdrops are very, very cute, and I also like sunflowers for their lively colors; but maybe I do like orchids best?

What I like to do best in my free time?

Oh, I like to read a lot, mission reports as well as romantic novels.  
I also like to sleep a lot, or just lie in the grass and watch the sky.  
But I also enjoy talking with my friends or visiting my parents a lot.

Uhm, my favorite color?

Well... I do like pink very much, for it is such a nice and gentle color, like the cherry and plum blossoms in spring.  
But of course, green is also a pretty color, green like grass and leaves.  
And white also is nice, white like clouds and Shiro-chan's hair.  
Black is also a good color, even though it's a bit gloomy, but it's the color of the shinigami uniform and many other pretty things

Red? ... Uhm... I think I do not like red, but of course it is a good color too... But I think I really don't like it...

* * *

Next: Chōjirō Sasakibe or Marechiyo O-maeda? 


	9. Tulip

Ōmaeda Marechiyo, _2nd Division_

* * *

"Marechiyo-chan!! Come into your Mommy's arms!!! Oh, you poor thing, you have lost weight - here, have a cracker! Are the other shinigami nice to you? Oh, those envious cowards, I would kill them if they harmed my precious baby! 

"Na, Mom, you don't need to worry - there's nobody who even dare to think bad of me! Hahah!"

_This fat guy wants to become a shinigami? Are you kidding? Well, of course he's going to pass the test... there's nothing money can't buy... True, true..  
_

"Well, Marechiyo-kun, how is the life in the academy? Harhar, I bet you already have a harem of lovers, harhar!! Sure that captain of yours is into you too, my son!! I'm proud of you! Harhar!"

"Haha father! There's no girl that won't fall for me, indeed! Harharhhar!!"

_You scumbag! How dare you eat those damn crackers in a time like this? I'm going to kill you! You are a disgrace to the whole 2nd devision! Die!_

"Yo, Mare-kun, sooo, why don't you introduce your friends to me one day? I'm sure there are a lot of good looking, lonesome guys in Soul Society who are just waiting to meet a perfect woman like me!! Hohoho!"

"Ha, sure Nee-chan! But I'm afraid you would destroy the Gotei 13 with the looks of yours, making those fools kill each other over you!"

_I wonder if all of his family look like him... Ohhhh, thaaaat's really gross, you know? I wonder who would ever date someone like him. Oh, they would date him - if not for looks, but for money. Really? I can't imagine anybody being that greedy..._

"Hehe, Oni-san, how are the captains of the Gotei 13? I'm sure they all must have some flaws, which should be rather easy to spot - if the right man would handle them, it would be a children's play to get them to do whatever we want."

"Haha, Marejirōsaburō-kun, you are such a clever boy! You will be a great merchant one day, haha!"

_Idiot! Use your sword right! Higher! You are such a whimp, I really should let those hollows eat you up! Coward! Fight! You're not worth calling yourself a shinigami, or even a vice captain! Is that all you got? I know first-years stronger than you!_

"Oni-san, are you alright? You look tired. Of course being a shinigami must be very hard work."

"Pah, go and worry for your own stuff Mareyo, this is none of your business - do you think I am a weakling?"

_He sure can be glad he has such a strong captain, otherwise he would be dead already. True, I doubt he can fight at all - except crushing his enemies with his weight! Haha, sure.. I wonder who will succeed him once he's gone? Money can get you into the Gotei 13, but it won't keep the hollows away from you. Yeah, somehow I pity him... Can you imagine anybody truly liking him? Don't worry about it too much - fortunately he's to dull to ever notice!_

* * *

Next: Isane Kotetsu or Rangiku Matsumoto? 


	10. Daffodil

Matsumoto Rangiku, _10th Division_

* * *

"Ah, what do we have here, a little kitten?" 

I don't recall his face; he must have been a merchant, or maybe a warrior, for he was one of the few people who still had enough to eat despite the drought. My will had been broken by hunger long ago, I would have done anything just to get a handful of rice.  
I really didn't mind him touching me, the hunger was all there was left in my mind - so I was just as surprised as he was when I suddenly growled at him and bite him, and run like hell.

Only when the village had disappeared from my sight, my feet would slow down. The growling inside my heart was gone, and all there was left was me and the hunger once again.

It wasn't much time later when I heard the cat again. I had given up all hopes, and just wanted to die, starved and alone; but then I met Gin. Inside my heart, the cat opened her eyes again, purring. So I came to trust you, Gin; I knew if the cat inside my heart approved of you, you couldn't be such a bad guy.

We traveled together, and finally joined the Gotei 13. No matter how distant we became, I never once heard the cat growl at you.

It took along time to learned the cat's name, and unless I really needed her help, she never obeyed me, only doing what she thought best of.

This used to bother me to no end, especially since I had become the lieutenant of the 10th division. How could I fight properly, if not even my own sword listened to my commands? Whenever I tried to train, the cat would growl at me, or not even open her eyes, pretending to sleep. So I went to ask my first captain for help; he was an easy-going, most silly person with a terrific insight of others.

He looked confused for a moment, thought for a while, and finally grinned at me, saying  
"There are many different types of strength; serving as a sword is only one ability of a soul cutter. Don't worry about it too much; your sword is your inner soul, so it knows best what to do."

I figured he was right, and after a short, gloomy moment, we both decided to call it a night and go drinking.

In the end, I came to trust the cat, believing into her; she's not a great fighter for sure, but I know she's always there when needed. Sometimes she is unfair and egoistic, other times way to nice and slacking off; but she has a good heart and knows how to treat people right.

Let's continue fighting our own fights, clawing or purring, mewing or growling - we'll do what we are best at, and see what comes next.

* * *

Next: Kaien Shiba or Chōjirō Sasakibe? 


	11. Summer snowflake

Shiba Kaien, _13th Division_

* * *

Why don't you just give in, silly creature? Quit struggling, it's over... 

_No! I have to live, for my big sister Kūkaku and my little brother Ganju! For my ancestors and my clan!_

Do they care? Just die already...

_No! I have to live, for my beloved wife Miyako!_

She's already gone; I ate her, her soul has left this world... Close your eyes, and you'll be with her again...

_No! I have to live for Captain Ukitake!_

He's weak, and I will eat him too... Come on, why are you so stubborn? Let go already...

_No! I have to live for Rukia and Sentarō, for Kiyone and all of my men!_

What a bothersome you are... Die!

_No! I have to live to fight for a better world without hollows like you killing people!_

I said DIE Shinigami!

_No! I have to live for myself, for my pride and my heart!_

You stupid creature... Don't you realize? You belong to me - I own your body and your sword, your power and your will!

_No! I will never give up! I will never let you get my heart!_

So be it... Keep believing you might one day gain victory and be freed from me... I do not need your heart to keep on eating and killing... Who cares what happens to your heart?

It's not like a heart alone can achieve anything...

* * *

Next: Isane Kotetsu 


	12. Bellflower

Kotetsu Isane , _4th Division_

* * *

_'Isane?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'What was Mama like?'_

_'Mother? Well...Mother was ...'_

Mother was a very, very kind person. She liked to grow plants and was very skilled in Ikebana and the Tee ceremony. Since father was a monk and inherited a temple, both of them were very busy tending to gods,ancestors and people everyday. But Kiyone and I never felt lonely, for there was enough to do and we liked tried to help - and of course we always had each other.

We were a hardworking family, enjoying what little spare time we had together. I think we were very happy back then.  
But then the war came, and changed everything .

I was twelve, Kiyone was six when our home was destroyed by bombs. We had to leave town and went back to live with our grandparents, hoping they would at least let us stay until the war was over and father returned.

Mother never told us he already had died long ago; She carried the heavy burden all by herself, protecting us as long as she could from the bitter truth. She was a very strong person, who always tried to not burden anybody.

Despite all of her loneliness and worries, she never stopped smiling for us. Not when somebody stole what little possession we had saved from the fire, not when we had nothing to eat for days, not when we had to sleep in barns, not even when we cried and refused to walk on. She never raised her voice, and though she had every reason to, she never scolded us. Mother was a very gentle and patient woman.

Finally, we arrived in the town were my grandparents lived - a huge, lively town, with nice people and a nice name, _wide island_. Our grandparents were glad to see we were still alive, and for a short while, life seemed to go back to normal again.

Mother got a job in a factory; at least this was what she told us. I was too young to ask myself why she had to 'work' at night, and only came back in the late morning... I wonder were she got this incredible strength from, to never despair, to never just break down and cry; To still keep on going were everybody else would have given up. Mother was a very brave and strong person.

The day we died was a nice summer morning; Kiyone and I tried to cook rice and make miso soup for breakfast after we had returned from the shelters, where we hid from a fake bomb threat. There were no screams, no fear, no panic - nothing but a really bright light for a split second, and all of us were gone.

We never found mother again, even though we kept looking for her for years. I'm still hoping to find her one day, to tell her something very important. Mother, you were a very, very beloved person.

* * *

Last: Chōjirō Sasakibe 


	13. Chrysanthemum

Sasakibe Chōjirō, _1th Division_

* * *

"Oi, Sasakibe, would you like to be my Lieutenant?" 

"Pardon me, Sir?"

"Well, I think about founding a new academy! An academy for young warriors! I will teach them everything I know, and the best of them will become captains, of course I would be one myself. You would be my Lieutenant, and those youngsters would be servants of justice."

"This sure is a great idea, Sir."

"Ah, Sasakibe, be honest! And stop calling me Sir, that makes me feel so old!"

"But Si- Yamamoto-Genryūsai-san! You are in top form; there's no need for you to feel old."

"Ha, stop comforting me, old liar! And I know you try to change the topic - but I won't let you! So, tell me what you think about my idea."

"Yamamoto-Genryūsai-san-"

"Call me Shigekuni already!"

"Yes, Si- Shigekuni-san. Well, I think this academy is a terrific idea..."

"But?"

"No, no but! It's just ... Do you think those young men-"

"Oh, I will accept women too, you see? There are also brilliant female fighters!"

"So, do you think those young men and women will share you ideals?"

"Hu? What do you mean Sasakibe?"

"Sir-"

"Shigekuni! At least when were alone!"

"Shigekuni-san, those young men and women of today are surely different. They believe in other ideals and morals; what will you do if they do not come to understand the beauty of your teachings?"

"Are you worried I might kill my own students?"

"No, Si - Shigekuni-san, I know your composure is most admirable ; But you are to kind, I'm afraid it would hurt you most if your own students were to turn against you."

"Gee, Sasakibe, you are one pessimistic guy for real... Have a little more faith in the word around you! And though I appreciate your concern for my feelings, but I'm really not such a nice guy."

"Si - Shigekuni-san! Do not belittle yourself! You are the strongest and purest man I have ever met!"

"Hu? Chōjirō, say, you do not fancy me?"

"SIR!"

"Ah, just kidding, just kidding Sasakibe... But I really think founding this academy is a good thing. The young people of today need some guidance, and a place were they can grow and find a reason to live and fight. Will you be my Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chōjirō?"

"Of course I will, Si- Shigekuni-san! I would give my life to serve you!"

"Ah, keep your life Sasakibe, I like you better when you're alive. So, you will stand by side then?"

"Yes, Si- Shigekuni-san, I will."

"Good, for I'd have no one else but you as my Lieutenant, Sasakibe. Let's make this acadamy the best one!"

"Yes Sir!"

"I told you it's Shigekuni!"

"Sorry Si- Shigekuni-san!"

* * *

Thank you very much for your lovely reviews and help! You were great! 


End file.
